The Lonely Girl
by Blackmoon OniOokami
Summary: These's are Tohru's thought's when she loses her mother. WARNING: May need tissue's while reading. R@R. Fruits Basket and Forgiven by Within Temptaiton is obviously not mine. Songfic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is from Tohru's POV when her mother died. The song is called '****Forgiven'**** by ****'Within Temptation'.**** From my perspective, it'd be better to listen to the song while reading. Thanks and enjoy!**

**WARNING: This story is NOT edited by MangaFreak15. Sorry nee-chan!**

_Couldn't save you from the start..._

Tohru watched with teary eyes as her mother was being shocked by the Doctor's.

_Love you so it hurts my soul..._

She quickly looked away when she heard the continuous beep from the monitor. _'Mother...please come back, don't leave me. I should have told you.'_

_Can you forgive me for trying again..._

"YOU HAVE TO HELP HER! BRING HER BACK!" Tohru screamed, being held back, gently, by a nurse, who was trying to calm her.

_Your silence makes me hold my breath..._

Tohru tried to take a huge gulp of air. She couldn't breathe; she couldn't do anything as they tried again and again to bring her mother back.

_All the time has past you by..._

_For so long I've tried to shield you from the world..._

Tohru remembered all the times her mother helped her with problems, even if she didn't want to burden her poor mother.

_You couldn't face the freedom of your own..._

She remembered how pain-filled her mother was when her father died. _'At least their together now...'_

_Left in silence..._

She sat outside in the waiting room, her eyes red and puffy. She let her mom get hurt and it was all her fault.

_You gave up the fight you left me behind..._

Her mother was dead. She didn't keep fighting. She left her. _'No! Mother wouldn't do that! She was just tired, that's all...'_

_All that's done is forgiven..._

_'I don't mind. I know she's still watching over me. And father too. I'll miss you, even if you can't hear me...'_

_You'll always be mine, I know deep inside..._

_All that's done is forgiven..._

_Watch the clouds drifting away..._

Tohru looked out the window of the class room and saw the clouds happily moving by, not knowing the sadness she was going through...

_Still the sun can't warm my face..._

The sun caressed her face but didn't bring her the warmth she wanted-no _needed- _from her mother.

_I know it was destined to go wrong..._

_You were looking for that great escape..._

She never thought her mother would kill herself, but she almost did until she remembered her little girl.

_To chase your demons away..._

_For so long I've tried to shield you from the world..._

_You couldn't face the freedom on your own..._

_Here I am..._

She was always a good little girl, helping her mother through her tough times. Her disappointment in herself, and her husband, that they failed to stay together.

_Left in silence..._

_You gave up the fight, you left me behind..._

_All that's done is forgiven..._

_You'll always be mine, I know deep inside..._

_All that's done is forgiven..._

_'I'll always love you mother, father. I'll miss you but I'll be strong."_ Tohru thought as she and her friend stood in front of her grave.

_I've been so lost since you've been gone..._

She bumped into someone and apologized furiously to him, but he only said it's fine and kept walking...

_Why not me before you? Why did fate deceive me?_

Tohru cried herself to sleep, every night since her mother died. _'Why did you take her away? She was my mother! Mom...' _She clutched her photo close.

_Everything turned out so wrong..._

_Why did you leave me? _

_You gave up the fight, you left me behind..._

_All that's done is forgiven..._

_You'll always be mine, I know deep inside..._

_All that's done is forgiven..._

She'll never forget her mother...

Because she will never loose hope in being strong like her.

**Owari.**

**I know it's sad, but this is of a girl who lost her mother, but keeps smiling on the next day never showing her pain. I believe she's already like her mother.**

**Anyways, review, considering you've already done the hard part, lol.**

**Thanks!**

**Moon-chan.**


	2. Chapter 2 Urgent News Letter

**I'm afraid there might be bad news, readers.**

**Due to some shit going on with 'corporal' (as I now refer to them- aka leaders and workers of Fanfiction) they will shut down this web site at exactly tomorrow, for the whole day. Nobody, not even people without an account, will be able to get on.**

**This has come to many as horrid due to unavailability of our stories, and even then, some may be swiped off the site. Those some include the following and maybe more;**

**Lemons**

**Limes**

**Song Fic's**

**Rating's over M**

**This is an issue to all as possibly everyone of you have a favorite smut fic that is perfect in everyway, or even have written a song fiction, such as my self, and they will be cruelly taken down, or possibly ban us without hesitation.**

**I have a following solution.**

**Before tomorrow, you need to gather all and any fictions you have created that are of the following above. Have the written format that is saved on your computer resaved just to make sure they are still there and go to Your Fanfiction . com (minus all of the the spaces)**

**This place allows any and all kinds of format, as long as everybody is calm about it and isn't just shouting randomly about sex this and yuri/yaoi that. You're legible to create and post any story you like on there.**

**Please do this and save yourselves, your fictions, and your readers the heart ache of losing such great beginner's material that could help you practice and move on in the author's world. This is rather unfair as I had called Fanfiction a start to a work ethic, but I can now see even they have set standards.**

**I hope that you receive this message and urgently help and advise others.**

**Please spread this around before tomorrow comes!**

**-Blackmoon OniOokami**


End file.
